Liste des épisodes
Cet article présente la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée américaine Team. Personnages principaux Panorama des saisons Liste des épisodes Première saison (2012) Composée de douze épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 10 mars au 26 mai 2012 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Bienvenue en Enfer (Pilot) # Éducation Spéciale (A Very Special Education) # Le Goût de l'Humiliation (The Taste of Humiliation) # Des Amis Ordinaires (Friends With Benefits) # Un Côté Garce (Bitchy) # Londres, Partie 1 (Her in London, Part One) # Londres, Partie 2 (Her in London, Part Two) # Rien ne Sert de Courir (Fly) # Violence (Nothing in the World) # L'École de l'Amour (School of Pathetic Love) # La Solitude (Leave Them Lonely) # Au Revoir (See Ya) Deuxième saison (2012-2013) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 22 septembre 2012 au 8 juin 2013 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # La Rentrée (Hello Again) # Séparation (Lost and Found) # Le Changement (Unforgettable) # Plus Rien ne l'Arrête (Could You Stop?) # Le Néant (No Other Man) # Bloqués (Lost in Awkwardness) # Qui de Nous Deux ? (The Last Thing That Will Remain) # Le Visionnaire (An Eye on the World) # Des Choses à ne pas Dire (Mean Words) # Un Pas en Avant, Deux en Arrière (Still at the Bottom) # Le Chant du Cygne (A Fallen Hero…) # Rosées Matinales (…Who Rose Again) # Le Meilleur du Pire (Soon-To-Be Better) # Voyage en Italie, Partie 1 (Italy's Twists, Part One) # Voyage en Italie, Partie 2 (Italy's Twists, Part Two) # Voyage en Italie, Partie 3 (Italy's Twists, Part Three) # La Fête Sans la Maison (Homeless) # La Pauvreté (Money, I Ain't Got Enough) # Échec et Mat (Tries) # Menacés (If It Is True…) # 7 Heures au Paradis (Sevens Hours in Heaven) # Tout ou Rien (Seeing Bigger) Troisième saison (2013-2014) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 21 septembre 2013 au 7 juin 2014 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Une Journée Pas Commes les Autres (Rise and Shine) # Intentions Cachées (Generosity is a Sort of Selfishness) # Poudre Blanche (Powder Blank as Clouds) # Impensable (Oh No You Didn't) # Une Nuit en Enfer (Bury Me Deep in the Woods) # Force Mentale (Sledgehammer) # Et Si… (If…) # Les Bonnes Manières (The Game) # Le Discours (I Gotta Say…) # Le Ridicule ne Tue pas (The Abyss of Ridicule) # Ça Ira Mieux Demain (Time to Sleep) # La Vie Continue (World Beats) # La Guerre du Dimanche (Dramatically Incorrect) # Les Deux Écoles (The Twins) # Retour sur Terre (Breathe In! Breathe Out!) # Quelque chose d'Inoubliable (Something We'd Like to Forget) # Le Fugitif (Runaway) # Un Cœur en Sucre (Candy Hearts) # Bijoux Particuliers (Not a Ring for Fingers) # Moi, Moi et Moi (These Are a Few of my Favorite Things) # Examens (Finals) # Une Nouvelle Vie (When I'm Gone) Quatrième saison (2014-2015) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 20 septembre 2014 au 13 juin 2015 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # La Couleur de l'Espoir (A Very New Beginning) # Trois Petites Filles (Three Bitches in the School) # Qui Est-Elle ? (Who Is She ?) # Le Vilain Petit Canard (One Flew Over an Ugly Duck's Nest) # Une Ado à Problèmes (Mathematics) # L'Oubli (Too Far to Remember) # Un Nœud de Problèmes (Arrestation) # Le Même Monde (Unison) # Murmures (Dirty Little Secrets) # Sans Voix (Acapella) # Un Ciel de Cendres (Lookin' Up) # Le Nouveau Lycée (Things Are About to Change) # Rien à Redire (Nevermind) # Défis (I Dare) # L'Intello (The Golden Brain) # Perdu d'Avance (A Losing Battle) # Le Cycle de la Vie (Arrestation #2) # La Saison des Amours (Love Shack Baby) # Politiquement Incorrect (Hatred is Entertaining) # Les Meilleurs Amis au Monde (The Greatest Friends) # Honte, Jalousie et Colère (My Walk of Shame Didn't Go Well) # La Fin de l'Été (By the End of Summer…) Cinquième saison (2015-2016) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 26 septembre 2015 au 11 juin 2016 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Lumières (Lights On) # L'Erreur (The Blunder) # Ciblés (One Million Bullets) # Saisir sa Chance (Opportunity) # Chantage et Photographies (Mouth Made to Be Closed) # Tout le Monde Déteste l'Automne (Everybody Hates Automn) # Une Trace Indélébile (Louis and Brent) # Un Rôle à Jouer (Turning Tables) # Intrusion Nocturne (HHHS By Night) # Une Question de Temps (Can't Say) # Rats des Villes (Lame Day in the City) # La Liste (Blacklist) # Du Neuf Avec du Vieux (New Experiences) # Ce Qui ne Nous Tue Pas… (What Flowers May Bloom) # Poisson d'Avril (April Fools) # Le Retour de la Patronne (Yellow Braids) # La Goutte de Trop (The Last Straw) # L'Ingrédient Secret (Mirrors You Can't Shatter) # La Petite Polonaise (The Little Polish) # Tout Reste à Faire (Annoucements) # Rumeurs (From Low to High Mass) # Une Vraie Team (This Is Us) - 90 minutes Sixième saison (2016-2017) Composée de vingt-trois épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 1 octobre 2016 au 24 juin 2017 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Ma Philosophie (The Philiosophical Way of Life) # Cercle Vicieux (Impossible) # Les Escrocs (The Joannes) # Nos Meilleurs Voisins (Odd Couples) # Le Calme Avant la Tempête (It's Oh So Quiet) # 14 Jours de Liberté (Fourteen Days of Freedom) # Billy (Alphabet Boy) # Journée Vegan (You're Such a Disappointment) # L'Inspiration (Lonely Girls in a Blue London) # Faire le Vide (Evacuating) # Ténèbres, (re)bonjour (Hello Darkness, My Old Friend) # Lauren, 18 Ans (Majority) # À la Guerre Comme à la Guerre (Devil Drives) # L'Amour n'a Pas de Sexe (Androgynous Love) # L'Emprise (The Rabbi) # Les Malheurs de Brent (Brent's Major (and Minor) Problems) # Une Si Belle Journée (Sunny Days Can Never Know Pouring Rains) # De Grosses Frayeurs (Up Up Up!) # Ceux Qui Nous Veulent du Bien (Crisell) # Petite Sœur (Heir) # La Faute à l'Alcool (The Cumbersome Curfew of Fake Cinderella) # Rebondissements au HolyHeart (I Been Working Like a Dog) # Puisqu'il Faut Dire Au Revoir… (It's Been a Hard Day's Night) Septième saison (2017-2018) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 11 novembre 2017 au 2 juin 2018 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Bonne Chance (Alluvium Express) # Une Route Pleine d'Obstacles (Slobbery Road) # Trahison (Don't Hurt Yourself) # Une Affaire de Famille (Family) # Amour ou Amitié ? (One of a Thousand Laughs) # Rencontre au Sommet (Whim) # Les Vengeances de Noël (Merry XXXmas) # Blackout (Year 2018 Problem) # Double Vie (Tricky Business) # La Voiture Grise (The Grey Car) # Un Dreyfus Peut en Cacher un Autre (The Hideouts of Alluvium-III) # Le Marché (Let's Not Fight) # Erreurs de Jeunesse (Late Night Drives) # Crise Existentielle (A Dreyfus' Life) # La Grosse Pomme (Bitten) # Les Nuisibles (Surprise From the Dark) # Retrouvailles (Glitchiest Friend Ever) # Le Plan B (Color Splash) # Une Âme d'Artiste (The Art of Making Art) # Le Titre (Feelings) # Hotel Paranoïa (Be Our Guest) # Le Syndrome de Peter Pan (The Peter Pan Syndrome) Huitième saison (2018-2019) Composée de vingt-trois épisodes, elle sera diffusée à partir du 13 octobre 2018 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Un Endroit Où Aller (Home) # Alerte aux Loutres (Swiswi Bish) # Qui a Tué Firmin Taupier? (Murder House Party) # La Fin d'Une Époque (We're All Children Until…) # La Sérénade du 150e Épisode (The 150th Episode Serenade) # Première Fois (Distractions) # Tout Est Bien Qui Finit Bien '' (''Perspective) # Jeu de Mains (UNO) # Un Geste Amical (Find Matthew) # Le Compromis (Make the Most of It) # Le Quatrième Semestre (Next) # Tout Pour Mes Filles (Actions of Greater Necessity) # L'Éveil (Splash In and Have Fun) # Le Major de Promo (The Valedictorian) # Faux Pas (Sinning For What) # Traversée du Désert (The Long Run) # Seul Au Monde (Alone) # Le Gouffre (Death Drop/Drop Dead) # Mauvais Garçon (Js Break Hearts) # S'en Sortir (The Mountain) # Les Adieux de Mes Amis, Partie 1 (We Are Family, Part One) # Les Adieux de Mes Amis, Partie 2 (We Are Family, Part Two) Catégorie:Listes